Akatsuki Uzumaki
by PaperFox19
Summary: Nagato had formed the Akatsuki, and through their intelligence he learned the Uzumaki clan was still out there. He discovers that Kushina Uzumaki had died but she left behind twin boys. Nagato takes them and raises them in the Akatsuki. WARNING YAOI DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI
1. Chapter 1-2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Incest, Dom Naruto

Pairing: Naruto/Menma/Juugo/Harem

Apart of my anti uke club, and rare pairings/lonely boys club project and harem project

Do Not Read if you Do Not like

Paper Fox News

Also guys for the last time i do not give up on fics i have a fic rotation that I arrange each week, yes some fics have not been worked on in awhile but there are reasons for this.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

I greatly appreciate the feedback especially now

Now for our feature presentation

Akatsuki Uzumaki

Nagato had formed the Akatsuki, and through their intelligence he learned the Uzumaki clan was still out there. He discovers that Kushina Uzumaki had died but she left behind twin boys. Nagato takes them and raises them in the Akatsuki.

Chap 1

Kushina was having twins, yes twin boys to be exact. Being the vessel of Kyuubi this was very dangerous. Her husband Minato was doing his best to keep the Kyuubi's seal from breaking.

Kyuubi was thrashing about in his cage, he believed this could be the moment he could be set free. However the Kyuubi stopped as he felt a familiar dark presence. 'No not him, I will not be a slave to Madara again!' There was only one option, he had two vessels so very close to him. 'Madara you will never have my power again.' Kyuubi severed his soul in two. The split soul was able to pass through the seal and jump into the nearest bodies, Kushina's boys.

Their sons were named Naruto and Menma, Menma was born with red hair however his hair changed black, and seals appeared on their sons' stomachs. Their names had already been chosen. Kushina's seal was beginning to fade. "The Kyuubi he sealed himself in our sons." Kushina said, and Minato stared at her in shock.

"I see then it's the boys I need." A dark and sinister voice made the couple turn to see a masked man and two dead guards.

"Give me the boys and I'll let you live."

"Not on your life." Minato cursed. The masked man rushed them, his kunai was unique and dipped in poison. Kushina summoned her strength and got up grabbing her kids and running for their lives. Her babies cried as she ran towards the village.

Minato was using his best jutsu but because of the masked man's weird ability he escaped. "Damn it! Kushina!" Minato raced to find Kushina.

Kushina was running as fast as she could. "Hush little ones."

"Hand them over woman you know you can't protect them." The masked man appeared blocking Kushina's path to Konoha. "If not for the Uzumaki clan strength, you would have collapsed from exhaustion already. Not that you could fight me with two kids in your arms." He drew his poisoned kunai.

Kushina held her children and they cried. "Hand them over or die!" He rushed at the family, and the boys cried louder and their chakra leaked out with great force.

"Impossible!?" The chakra swirled around the boys, and a chakra tail whipped out and struck the masked man.

Kushina didn't have time to question it as their chakra faded away. The boys tired themselves out and fell asleep in their mom's arms.

"Come on boys!" She ran towards the village, however the boys' surprise attack didn't put the masked man down for good.

Just as Kushina was about to reach the gates the poison kunai was pierced into her back. She collapsed, but quickly rolled over the kunai went flying and she protected her kids. The poison began spreading through her system.

The masked man drew closer and closer. "No…" Kushina said weakly and she tried to move but the poison was disabling her. Naruto blinked and with blurry eyes saw the masked man descend upon his mother and brother. He grabbed Naruto by his leg and lifted him up. The seal on Naruto's belly glowed, and when Naruto cried wind chakra echoed in Naruto's scream, the force from the attack felt like a second stage rasengan the masked man had only one choice release Naruto or suffer a broken everything.

He dropped Naruto and Minato showed up and caught his son. He performed several hand seals and let loose a powerful jutsu. "Flash Impact!" He through a kunai it passed through the masked man but that was the plan the back lash hit the masked man again and again and sent the man rocketing into the distance.

Minato took Kushina and his boys to the hospital. He looked at his son, Naruto. "My little man you tried to protect your mommy didn't you what a brave boy." Naruto wiggled and he set him into Kushina's arms.

Kushina was pale and she was sweating heavily. The poison was taking everything from her but she couldn't help but smile, she had two sons who would grow up to be great men. The med nin took the boys to be fed, and took Kushina away to be treated, sadly it was far to late. The poison was too deep in her system, and with after giving birth and losing Kyuubi it was to much.

Minato mourned for the loss of his wife. He got his boys and let them say good bye to their mother, when he picked Naruto and Menma up he was still crying his tears fell and landed on his sons' heads. Naruto and Menma reached up and touched their father's cheeks. "I'm sorry boys I couldn't save her."

Minato planned to raise the boys well, he took them home and placed them in a crib. Minato would miss Kushina and he would never love another woman again. He was going to give those boys everything and protect them. "Good night sons." He placed a kiss on each of their foreheads, and he sat in a chair in their room.

-x-

The masked man was not gonna give up. He slipped some info to the Akatsuki informants and they took it to Nagato. Nagato learned that his cousin Kushina had passed away in Konoha, and that she died after giving birth to two boys.

In one month Nagato learned where the boys were and he planned to take them and raise them himself. Using the six paths of Pain he had them slip into Konoha, the summoner slipped in and when it was close enough to Minato's home it summoned the other paths. They broke in and stole the boys. Minato did his best to stop them, but the Yahiko pain had the boys, and with his Almighty Push Minato couldn't get near them. Minato was beaten and left for dead but Sarutobi found him and got him treatment. Minato cried and he didn't care who saw he had lost his family, the only thing keeping his sanity was that his boys were alive out there somewhere.

Nagato couldn't believe it he had gotten some of his family back. He would raise them as proud Uzumaki clan nin. Konan would have said something about this but Nagato was so happy she held her tongue. Time would tell if the boys would ever see their father again, but under the akatsuki's care the boys would grow up strong.

To be continued

Ok Fic Reasoning: Why did I make this fic? Originally this fic was just Naruto being raised by the Akatsuki but after seeing menma in road to ninja I whipped this up with a fresh coat of paint. I also didn't want to do a switched at birth deal either. So I did it like this.

Chap 2 Time and Training

Minato refused to give up on his sons, he hoped they were alive. Losing his children changed him, he set new rules making it so students wouldn't become genin until they were sixteen. At thirteen they were given more advanced training preparing them for the future. Minato allowed classes to be taken to strengthen the next generation so families would not be severed like his.

Minato's strength and caring heart reached out to all the clans, including the Uchiha clan. Itachi himself swore to find them. Itachi went undercover on some deadly missions in hopes of learning something of their location.

-x-

The Masked Man was furious he believed Nagato kidnapping the vessels of the Nine Tailed would mean his plans could move forward, however as he learned because the Kyuubi's soul was not in one body his plans to capture the bijuu was in trouble. The jutsu could only rip the bijuu from one person at a time. The Masked Man cursed Kyuubi, out of all the bijuu he faced Kyuubi was by far the most clever. He had to wait and prepare for now…

-x-

As the boys grew up Nagato told them of their mother as an Uzumaki, and the proud name of the Uzumaki. He had the members of the Akatsuki train the boys growing up, and their stories of their villages and their adventures made the boys want to become ninja. Naruto studied mostly under Konan and learned the Paper Art. His wind chakra only advanced his skill, and Naruto learned seals from scrolls the Akatsuki acquired, he could place seals on paper and that made him even more dangerous.

Menma learned from Kisame and Kakuzu, through great skill and training Menma was able to wield the five elements; earth, wind, fire, water and lightning. He had no bases of ninjutsu but thanks to Kisame he learned another trick. He harnessed the elements and shaped them into animals. Earth Mice, Water Snakes, Wind Birds, Fire Dogs, Lightning Wolves. He never got cocky though Naruto saw to that, despite the many sparring matches Menma has lost every match against him.

Over the years the twins formed bonds with different members of the Akatsuki.

Naruto formed a bond with Deidara and Sasori, Naruto loved making art from his paper, he soon stopped wearing normal clothes except for boxers and used his paper art to make clothes, a stylish armor of paper. Naruto liked both their ideals of art, and with his art fitting right in the middle they were a triple art threat.

Menma formed a bond with Zetsu and Kisame. Zetsu was a bit weird but he was great to talk to, and Menma liked plants. Kisame again an odd ball but Menma was an odd ball to.

Hidan however was always the butt of the boys' pranks. They just loved messing with Hidan.

Nagato used the six paths of Pain to keep an eye on the boys at all times, and they got to travel between the various Akatsuki bases. They were always accompanied by at least one Pain and a member of Akatsuki.

When the boys were 13 a new member joined the ranks of the Akatsuki. Itachi Uchiha!

When Itachi met Naruto and Menma there was no question who they were. Itachi sent a special raven to Minato with a message.

-x-

After 13 long years Minato had almost given up hope. Then a raven carrying a message from Itachi came to him.

"You're sons are alive!" The message was simple but it held so much more!

Minato actually sank to his knees and smiled. "My boys are alive, I will see them again."

-x-

Itachi's mission was to locate a mysterious masked man that had been spotted, however when he found the boys his mission changed. He couldn't just take them, they had grown up to see the Akatsuki as family. Plus he was always being watched, he had been partnered with Kisame, and with the Pain's watching the boys' every move it was difficult. 'I have to find a way to get them to Konoha.'

Itachi put his genius mind to work on this problem.

-x-

On a routine transit to one of the Akatsuki bases Itachi and Kisame were escorting Naruto and Menma. They were walking through a forest. "Hey brother do you hear that?" Naruto asked looking around.

"I don't hear anything." Menma said, looking at his brother.

"Exactly it's mid day and this forest is dead quiet. Something isn't right." Itachi looked around and using his Sharingan he sensed something was terribly wrong. A being with massive amounts of chakra was heading their way.

"Naruto-kun get back we need to get out of here." Itachi said and he drew a kunai. Kisame went up to pull Naruto away and as soon as he did a growl could be heard. A massive orange haired monster came barreling out of the shadows and threw a monstrous punch at Kisame. The shark-man blocked it with his sword. 'Shit!' Kisame cursed as he was thrown into a tree.

The orange haired man was wearing tattered clothing, and he looked crazy. Half his body was infected by an overflow of nature chakra. The man looked at Naruto and readied another attack. "Big brother get back he's gonna attack you." Menma shouted and he formed fire in his hands.

"Stand down Menma." Naruto said. "Leave him to me."

The wild man flew at Naruto, and the blonde male didn't lift a finger to stop the attack. Before his fist came in contact with Naruto he stopped. "There now don't be scared." Naruto rubbed his monster arm a gentle smile on his face.

Menma gasped as his arm reverted to normal. 'What is this guy?'

The wild man blinked and broke down crying. He grabbed Naruto and cried into his chest. Naruto smiled and hugged him tightly. "There there, everything is ok now."

Menma chuckled, that's how Naruto calmed him down whenever he had a bad dream, it worked every time.

"What's your name big guy?"

"Juugo." The Wildman spoke.

"Well Juugo, it looks like you need a place to stay, some food and a bath." Naruto said, and Juugo tensed.

"NO! I can't be around normal people I can't control myself." Juugo pleaded and Naruto just chuckled.

"I'll help you. I will help you get control of your power, and you can have a home."

"Home?" Juugo said liking the sound of that.

"Naruto I don't think Pain would approve of this." Kisame said.

"Yes he will, he's always approved me making friends." Naruto said and hugged Juugo petting his head. Juugo closed his eyes in content.

"Friend? He's more like a pet if he was a cat he'd be purring." Menma said with a chuckle.

"Naruto-sama!" Juugo said and nuzzled his chest.

Itachi held back a groan, things just got a whole lot more complicated.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 3-4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Incest, Dom Naruto

Pairing: Naruto/Menma/Juugo/Harem

Apart of my anti uke club, and rare pairings/lonely boys club project and harem project

Do Not Read if you Do Not like

Paper Fox News

Also guys for the last time i do not give up on fics i have a fic rotation that I arrange each week, yes some fics have not been worked on in awhile but there are reasons for this.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

I greatly appreciate the feedback especially now

Now for our feature presentation

Akatsuki Uzumaki

Nagato had formed the Akatsuki, and through their intelligence he learned the Uzumaki clan was still out there. He discovers that Kushina Uzumaki had died but she left behind twin boys. Nagato takes them and raises them in the Akatsuki.

Chap 3 Lockdown

When the group reached the base where Nagato was, and he saw the strange orange haired male, he wanted answers. Naruto came up to him with Juugo hot on his heels. "Nagato this is Juugo, he's my new friend he really needs a firm hand watching over him. Can he stay with me please!?" Naruto pleaded his blue eyes shining.

Nagato sighed, and looked at the orange haired male. It was clear he wasn't an official ninja, but he was strong. He had no official training and he seemed very attached to Naruto. Nagato sighed. "Fine he can stay but keep him out of trouble." Juugo grabbed Naruto and hugged him.

"Yay thanks Nagato. Come with me Juugo you need a bath and so do I travel is fun but nothing beats a nice hot bath." Juugo blushed but followed Naruto. Menma chuckled.

"Hey Nagato can I get a dog, Naruto's got a pet can I get one to?" Menma said with a chuckle and Naruto slapped him upside the head.

"Shut up baka come on let's hit the hot spring." Naruto said and Menma never turned down a trip to the hot spring. Every base had one, and the boys would barely go three days without hitting the hot spring, they'd hit it every day if they could.

"A soak in the hot spring sounds good." Kisame said but was quickly blocked by the Yahiko Pain. "Guess not."

"The orange haired puppy aside, we have a problem." Nagato led the two down to the meeting room.

Itachi and Kisame sat down and Konan appeared at Nagato's side.

"Two of our bases were hit, Konoha Anbu they were in and out in less then ten minutes. They captured a few of our informants but they were already taken care of." Nagato said. "What concerns me is that both bases that were hit Naruto and Menma were just at those bases sometime this month." Itachi kept his face emotionless.

"What's more Zetsu has spotted several Konoha nin some of Jounin rank traveling near our transport routes. I think Konoha wants to take them back." Nagato said, and Itachi noticed Kisame tense up.

"Well that's not gonna happen." Kisame said standing up. "I'll personally remain as their guards, I'll kill any nin who tries to take them away."

"I appreciate your conviction Kisame, however this is not the case. The boys will be kept here, I'm gonna call Hidan here he will remain here and Kakuzu will be paired up with Zetsu for now. The boys will no longer be allowed to leave the compound. No missions or assignments. Kisame and Itachi you will also remain here you will keep the boys here and safe."

"Yes sir." The two got up and left the room.

Itachi knew what this meant a lockdown, all messages and movements had to go through Nagato. Itachi now had to be patient and hope Minato didn't do something crazy, he already had slipped some info about the Akatsuki members to Konoha. Hidan and Kakuzu would be the most troublesome. With Hidan watching over the boys it will not be easy to get them by force. Itachi went to his room to think up a plan.

Konan came over to Nagato. "You know as well as I do the boys won't be happy being cooped up."

"I know but it's for their own good."

'Is it for their own good or yours?' Konan thought, she had kept her mouth shut for so long because the boys were so happy, and she truly felt like a big sister again with them. She didn't want them to go either.

-x-

Juugo got rinsed off with Naruto's help. Juugo had a deep blush on his face as Naruto moved a cloth over his naked body. Menma had already rinsed and was in the hot spring. Naruto washed his hair and rinsed him off, Juugo whipped his head sending water all over. Naruto and Menma chuckled. Naruto had been wearing a tiny towel around his waist. (I saw the towels they were wearing in ep 311 of shippuden and they were short.)

Naruto dropped his towel as he hit the hot spring with Juugo following him. "Ahh this is so nice!" Naruto said happily.

"It really is, as much fun as training is nothing beats kicking back and relaxing in a hot spring." Menma said.

"It's nice." Juugo said leaning back against the edge of the hot spring.

"We can start training tomorrow, we should only be at this base for 2 weeks then be packed up for travel to the next one." Naruto said rubbing a cloth over his shoulder.

"You two move around a lot?" Juugo asked.

"Yeah we go base to base we only stay at certain bases longer when we have assignments to complete." Menma said.

"It's fun in a way we get to see the land and learn lots of different things." Naruto said and moved over to Juugo. "It's a family move so you'll be travelling with us, is that ok?"

"As long as I am with you I will be happy." Juugo said and pulled Naruto into his lap. Menma made whistling noises.

"Shut up." Naruto said sarcastically but didn't move from Juugo's lap. He leaned back and Juugo blushed, he wrapped his arms around Naruto and nuzzled his neck. It was Menma's turn to blush.

Juugo had gotten excited being so close to Naruto and the male's hard cock was standing proud out of the water. Naruto groaned as his own arousal slid against it. Menma stared at their hard cocks and felt his own manhood twitch to arousal.

Naruto held their cocks together and began pumping them together. Juugo tensed but bucked into Naruto's grasp. The pleasurable friction had Juugo making the sexiest moans. The boys had hit puberty and knew all about the birds and the bees the flowers and the trees.

Menma licked his lips and began pumping his own arousal. This was better than the "Art" Deidara kept hidden in his room.

"Naruto-sama!" Juugo moaned and he came first spraying his cum up onto Naruto's chest. Naruto followed suit and came spraying his cum all over his body. Menma saw the looks of pleasure on Naruto's and Juugo's faces, and he found his own release he grabbed his towel and his seed splashed onto the garment.

Juugo sat Naruto on the edge of the hot spring and he happily began licking the cocktail of cum off Naruto's chest. "That was amazing Juugo!" Naruto moaned.

"No that was hot!" Menma shouted. He tossed his towel aside and swam over to the two, Juugo had just finished cleaning his master off. "I want in next time!"

"We will see, Juugo will need to get used to us first." Naruto said and he kissed the orange haired male. Juugo moaned into the kiss.

-x-

Juugo was a fast learner when it came to ninjutsu and battle. Naruto made him a special collar that had seals to help filter the elemental chakra. Juugo saw it as more than that he saw it as a sign of submission and he happily accepted it. Juugo liked being Naruto's "pet" as Menma liked to refer him as, though Menma had no problems playing with Juugo as well.

The orange haired male got a look at the boy's secret life. Since puberty the boys have been experimenting and practicing, nothing beyond kisses and hand jobs. However Juugo learned quickly they were monsters in the bedroom their stamina alone was enough to wear Juugo out.

A few months in the boys began to notice things. They hadn't been asked to move and Nagato kept giving them training assignments, Hidan was a regular sparring partner. They had never been in one base longer than 3 months, and when they hit a year they began asking questions. "This base will be your home for awhile you will not leave the compound until I know you are ready."

Naruto and Menma were not happy about this, they kept training and finally after staying at the base for 3 years they were 16 and they wanted a way to prove themselves, but Nagato was adamant about them leaving. They tried to escape on their own but Nagato made sure the fellow Akatsuki members kept them in, claiming it was a sign they were not ready.

Itachi realized there was now a way to get the boys back in Konoha. Naruto and Menma were trashing the training room again after their request to leave was turned down again. Juugo just laid back and marveled his master's strength. "Boys you want a way to prove yourself to Nagato?"

"Of course we do." Menma snapped blasting several targets.

"What did you have in mind Itachi-san?" Naruto asked.

"Have you heard of the Chuunin exam?" Itachi said with a grin.

To be continued

Chap 4 Sneaking Out

Itachi told them all about how the Chunin exam was a way to show ninja's were ready for the next step of their journey, and by winning the exam you gain the rank of chunin. This had the Uzumaki brothers excited, and they already began forming a plan to escape the base.

The elder Uchiha knew the boys were strong enough having sparred with them himself, their skills surpassed many of the jonin and anbu he'd met. The chunin exams were being held in Konoha this year and it was the perfect chance to reunite the boys with their father.

He had to leave escaping to the boys though he already was pushing it by telling them about the exam, he got them some fake hitai-ate with a fire mark. He put his faith in the right tricksters though, they already had a plan.

-x-

Naruto, Menma and Juugo found Hidan alone and ganged up on him. "What are you brats up to!" Hidan snapped getting on edge.

"You see Hidan we were thinking." Naruto purred out, making Hidan blush.

"We want to prove ourselves to Nagato-san." Menma said, giving him a big smile; it made Hidan nervous.

"So what better way to do that than an exam?" Naruto-

"So we are going to hit Konoha and take part in the Chunin exam." Menma-

"What you can't do that?" Hidan snapped, and the boys' grins grew rider.

"Oh we can!" Naruto-Menma said together.

"And you are going to pose as our Jounin instructor." Naruto said, and Hidan regained his composure.

"The hell I am I'm going to tell Nagato about this you two are so busted." Hidan said, and the boys chuckled.

"You don't help us and I tell Nagato you were jerking off to Naruto while he was taking a bath." Menma said and Hidan gulped. 'Shit how'd they know!'

"Go…go ahead I'm…not scared…" Hidan was shaking a little, he knew how over protective Nagato was of the boys, and being immortal meant he could be tortured for days and days without end.

"You were fingering yourself to, I bet you want my dick buried deep inside you." Naruto purred and reached forward to cup Hidan's package through his pants.

"Ohhh" Hidan moaned and bucked into Naruto's grasp, before he could snap out of his daze Juugo came up behind him and got him in a full nelson. "Shit!" He cursed and tried to break free but Juugo was to strong.

"I'll make you a deal Hidan, you get us there and back and after we win the exam, you can become mine." Naruto purred in his ear. "I'll fuck you over and over, Menma and Juugo are even willing to help. What do you say wanna join our kinky family?" Naruto licked Hidan's cheek and the man's eyes rolled up.

"YES!" Hidan moaned and Juugo released him.

"Good now let's go!" Naruto and Menma said high fiving.

"Wait I gotta know I thought I masked my chakra perfectly how did you know I was peeping on Naruto?" Hidan had to know.

"Oh we didn't we took a guess and ran with it." Menma said, with a big grin on his face. Hidan's jaw dropped.

'I got played!' Hidan's face turned red, both from anger and embarrassment.

Naruto cupped Hidan's cheek. "My offer is real Hidan, get us there and back and you will get to do more than just watch." Naruto kissed Hidan and all anger flew out the window as the boy's skilled lips caressed his own. Juugo and Menma got hard watching the kiss knowing full well how powerful Naruto's kisses were. Menma had a theory Naruto's kisses could make someone his slave, turn a straight man gay, and make a woman pregnant just from how powerful they were.

The four disguised themselves as flame ninja, Hidan had no skill with genjutsu luckily Naruto had that covered. Paper Ring – It had special genjutsu seals on it whoever wore the ring would look completely different and it couldn't be dispelled by normal means, only by removing the ring. As a bonus Naruto placed a limiter making it so Menma Juugo and himself could see the true form no matter what so his invention could never be used against them.

Naruto made paper clones of the four and left them behind, he put a fifteen day seal on them so they'd not be noticed so easily. Itachi could help cover them on that front.

Hidan got them out of the base and they headed towards Konoha.

To be continued


End file.
